Help Me, Levi
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Erwin menelepon Levi jam tiga dini hari saat ia baru berniat untuk tidur. Komandan tampan itu tampak sedang dalam masalah besar. Pria mapan sekelas Erwin Smith meminta tolong adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, Levi sedikit cemas. Eruri. Erwin x Levi. (special Levi's birthday. Dec, 25)


**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki no kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Eruri (Erwin x Levi)**

_Karya ini murni bersifat non-profit_

* * *

Ponselnya berdering di nakas.

Levi berdecak dan mengangkat selimutnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan dalam seharian ini, ketika ia berniat terlelap manis, inilah yang terjadi. Sekarang jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, Levi bahkan belum tidur barang sebentar. Jika si penelepon tidak memberikan berita yang penting, Levi janji akan mematahkan kedua kaki orang itu.

Semua orang tahu; Levi Ackerman adalah pria tangguh yang dikagumi semua orang. Ia dijuluki sebagai Manusia Terkuat, meski di umurnya yang nyaris menyentuh kepala empat. Beragam ekspedisi kepolisian menjadi bukti kuat bahwa jam terbangnya bukan sekelas junior kadet lagi.

Siapa yang tega menganggunya seperti ini?

Oh, ada satu orang.

Kebetulan nama itu muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Erwin?" Levi tak berbasa-basi. Ia selalu memberi suara prima pada pria itu. Bukan karena Levi menghormatinya, ia bahkan tak sudi memanggil pria berambut pirang itu dengan embel-embel 'komandan'.

Erwin hanya orang yang ia percayai di dunia ini. Itu saja.

"Levi, kau belum tidur? Kemarilah. Tolong aku."

Meminta bantuan adalah hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh Erwin Smith; atasan sekaligus orang nomor satu di _squad legion_. Hal itu membuat Levi mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa ini perintah?" Levi duduk tegak dan siap meraih senjatanya.

"Ini perintah."

Ada nada urgensi dalam kalimat itu. Detak jantung Levi meningkatkan tempo. Ponsel masih di telinga saat ia mengantungi pisau lipatnya. Selama di kepolisian, Levi tidak terlalu formal untuk menggunakan pistol sebagai pertahanan. Ia hanya membawa benda itu serta, tapi tak pernah benar-benar digunakan. Yang ia butuhkan hanya pisau. Kemampuannya ada pada benda itu.

Levi adalah anak sebatang kara saat Erwin 'memungutnya' dari Kota Bawah Tanah, tak tahu persis apa nama kota itu, tapi orang-orang di dataran atas menyebutnya begitu. Saat itu ia adalah penjahat kelas kakap yang ditakuti. Tidak ada yang berhasil menangkapnya meski ia melakukan banyak kejahatan, kecuali satu orang, yaitu Erwin.

Sebab itulah Levi sangat segan pada pria itu. Bahkan mengikuti jejaknya menjadi anggota polisi.

Apakah terdengar lucu mendengar mantan penjahat menjadi seorang polisi?

Semua itu berkat campur tangan Erwin.

"Kau di mana?" tanya Levi saat ia sudah siap dengan dirinya. "Kau sendirian?"

"Aku, uh, di ruanganku."

_For God's sake!_

Erwin memang maniak kerja, tapi ini jam tiga pagi. Pekerjaan apa yang membuatnya menetap di kantor sebagai seorang komandan?

"Tolong aku, Levi."

Terdengar suara benda jatuh di seberang sana, juga umpatan rendah, Levi agak waspada. "Kau jangan mati sebelum aku tiba," katanya.

"Tanganku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Akhirnya Levi merasa sedikit cemas. Apakah kantor polisi diserang? Ada banyak polisi jaga di sana, rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Rumahku dikunci. Masuklah lewat jendela," sahut Erwin lagi, kali ini suaranya memberat.

Alis mata Levi menukik tajam. "Kau di rumah? Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban cepat itu diiringi suara kaleng yang beradu dengan lantai.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Levi sengaja terus mengajaknya bicara kalau-kalau Erwin sedang di ambang kesadarannya, atau akan gawat jika ia tak sadarkan diri di sana. "Erwin?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. "_Shit_!"

Sambungan telepon sengaja tidak dimatikan. Karena ini jam tiga pagi, tak ada kendaraan yang lewat, alhasil Levi lari sekuat tenaga ke rumah Erwin. Rumah mereka tidak terpaut jarak yang jauh, malah mereka dulu pernah berada dalam satu rumah yang sama selama lima tahun. Sampai akhirnya Levi bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dari pekerjaannya dan menyewa sebuah rumah, tapi Erwin tidak mengizinkannya jauh dari jangkauannya.

Saat Levi tiba, keadaan rumah Erwin terkunci rapat. Sambungan telepon telah terputus dan Levi tidak bisa menghubunginya kembali. Satu-satunya cara yang dipikirkannya adalah menyejajarkan kakinya pada kenop, lalu menendangnya dengan bengis sampai engselnya rusak. Ia segera berlari ke dalam.

"Erwin?"

Berbeda dengan di luar, ruangan di dalam gelap gulita. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat di sana. Tangannya meraba sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pegangan, kemudian mengendap perlahan-lahan sambil berusaha menangkap suara apa pun. Namun, tempat itu sunyi.

"Erwin? Di mana kau, sialan!"

Levi mendengar suara kaleng menabrak tembok, saat itulah ia langsung menuju ke sumber suara.

Tempat yang ia tuju merupakan ruangan kerja Erwin di rumah, tempat itu terang benderang karena satu-satunya lampu di rumah itu menyala di sana, dan di sudut ruangan itu ia melihat Erwin.

Posisinya aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Levi tak bergerak dari posisinya sejak memberikan pertanyaan itu. Ia menunjukkan gestur kaget.

Di sana, Erwin, sang komandan kepolisiannya; tersenyum lemah—dengan separuh lengan terjepit di antara rak buku.

"Hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Aura Levi berubah menjadi gelap. "Apa tugasku hanya untuk mengurusi babi besar yang mengajak bermain permainan konyol? Ini jam tiga pagi."

"Aku terjepit, Levi."

"Kau bisa menarik lenganmu, sakitnya hanya sementara."

Meskipun berkata seperti itu, Levi tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi lemari ini terbuat dari kayu jati." Erwin berkata dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan pada bawahannya, bukan nada seseorang yang sedang dalam kesulitan. "Lakukan sesuatu."

Levi meliriknya dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga tanganmu terjebak di sana?"

"Barangku jatuh ke dalam, lalu aku mengambilnya."

Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya; dan sudah jelas ini tindakan yang bodoh. Sela lemari hanya berjarak sangat tipis, mungkin sekecil tangan anak remaja, dan Erwin dengan tangan berotot kekar itu masuk tanpa berpikir panjang.

Bagaimana mungkin komandan ahli strategi itu bisa bodoh di rumahnya sendiri?

Levi mengeluarkan pisaunya. "Benda penting apa sampai kau mengorbankan tanganmu?"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?" Erwin membalas dengan pertanyaan.

Tatapan Levi masih sama. "Memotong tanganmu mungkin?"

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu." Erwin menarik tangannya lagi meskipun tahu itu sia-sia.

"Kakimu tidak berguna, apalagi tanganmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu menarik lemari ini ke depan dan melonggarkan selanya."

"Kalau aku melakukan itu, tanganmu akan terluka," kata Levi enteng, _flick_ pisau itu telah didorong keluar, benda itu mengilat di bawah lampu.

Erwin mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan tangannya, karena Levi tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Pernah suatu ketika dalam satu ekspedisi menangkap gembong teroris, dari delapan penjahat, Levi berhasil meringkus semuanya seorang diri. Saat itu ia masih _newbie_ di markas dan diremehkan senior. Untuk membungkam mulut semua orang, Levi bilang kalau ia bisa menangkap banyak penjahat seorang diri, dan sengaja turun dalam operasi berbahaya di lapangan. Ucapan itu ditertawakan oleh semua senior pada masa itu, namun saat operasi akhirnya dilakukan, dari belasan polisi elit yang ikut terjun, benar-benar hanya Levi yang mampu meringkusnya dalam waktu singkat. Menggunakan pisau saja.

Masih banyak kejadian seperti itu yang bisa diingat Erwin, Levi tipe orang yang tidak akan menarik kata-katanya.

Karena hal itu, Erwin malah terjebak dalam situasi hidup-mati di tangan Levi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukannya?" tanya Levi tiba-tiba. "Babi besar harus tahu bahwa seberapa banyak mereka makan, mereka akan tetap gendut dan berakhir seperti ini."

Erwin tidak menjawab. Hanya menatapnya.

Mungkin ia sudah pasrah atau akan menggantungkan hidupnya di tangan mantan penjahat kerdil ini. Levi sudah bersiap saat ia menutup mata. Lalu terjadi gebrakan besar, rasa sakit menyengat, juga benda-benda yang berjatuhan di kepalanya bertubi-tubi.

Setelah itu sunyi. Tangannya tidak bisa bergerak.

Levi berdiri di sana, ia melihatnya, pria itu tetap gagah dan keren seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Pria itu sudah membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk rak bukumu."

Satu kaki Levi masih bertengger di rak itu, yang sebagian sudah hancur berantakan. Pisau di tangannya tidak digunakan sama sekali.

"Kau ... menendangnya?"

Levi menjawab dengan menurunkan kakinya. Tangan Erwin ternyata tidak berakhir dengan sayatan atau putus, tapi luka memanjang ada di sana bekas gesekan kayu tajam yang hancur. Dengan segera Erwin menariknya kembali, lalu menjauh. Rasanya berdenyut. Tulangnya mungkin bergeser.

"Aku lebih kuat darimu," pungkas Levi.

Erwin tersenyum. "Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Kau kuat, Levi."

Pujian itu tidak membuat Levi senang, meskipun tidak terkalahkan, tapi kenapa dulu ia bisa dikalahkan oleh Erwin?

"Kekalahanmu yang dulu bukan karena kau lemah, tapi karena kau peduli dengan teman-temanmu."

_Farlan. Isabel._

Mungkin ini garis hidupnya untuk bertemu dengan Erwin. Kehilangan mereka berdua memang tidak bisa tergantikan, namun setidaknya selain Farlan dan Isabel, Levi punya sosok penting yang ingin ia lindungi seumur hidup.

Levi mendongak pada Erwin yang sudah duduk di kursinya, baret di lengan pria itu buruk sekali. "Benda penting apa yang terjatuh di sana?" tanya Levi penasaran.

Erwin tersenyum misterius. "Bisa kau ambilkan untukku? Tanganmu kecil jadi tidak akan ada masalah."

Levi tidak tersinggung, tapi ia memuntahkan kalimat tajam, "Tangan kecil ini bisa mencincangmu menjadi seratus potongan."

"Mengerikan." Erwin tersenyum sayu.

Levi berdecak dan meraih sesuatu di sela rak itu, ia menemukannya dengan cepat; sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa ini?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Levi." Erwin mengulurkan tangan.

"Ha?"

"Ini tanggal 25 Desember. Hari ulang tahunmu."

Oh. Levi mendesah. Tidak terlalu suka dengan perayaan ulang tahun, alasannya karena tanggal itu hanya angka yang dipilih asal oleh Erwin saat ia terpaksa harus membuat kartu penduduk. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan persis Levi lahir.

Akan tetapi, tak buruk juga menyambut ucapan itu, dan saat Levi ingin membalas jabatan itu, Erwin segera menarik tangannya sehingga ia menubruk bagian depan tubuh sang komandan.

Erwin berbisik di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Levi mendorongnya. "Aku ingin membuka kado ini."

Warna merah samar di pipi Levi sudah menjawab ungkapan cinta itu. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih sejak dua tahun lalu, tapi ini ulang tahun Levi kelima kali yang mereka rayakan bersama.

Kado itu sudah dibukanya, Levi tidak terkejut, ia juga tidak terlalu suka kado. Banyak yang memberinya kado setiap ulang tahunnya karena sekalian memberinya kado natal. Tapi kado dari Erwin tak akan pernah berakhir dibencinya, ia pasti menjaganya dengan baik.

Oh, dan kali ini kadonya adalah _cravat_. Kado yang sama setiap tahun sejak lima tahun lalu. Levi tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Erwin terperangah. "Sangat sulit mendapatkan senyummu, kau tahu."

"Kado ini tidak berbobot lagi kalau kau memberikannya tiap tahun."

"Kau tidak suka?"

_Cravat_ yang diberi Erwin kali ini berwarna abu-abu dengan _classic polkadots _berwarna _pink_ pucat.

"Aku tidak bisa memakai ini di kantor," keluh Levi.

"Kau bisa memakainya di sini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Erwin memasang _cravat_ itu di leher Levi, pria itu dibuat kebingungan. "Kau bisa memakainya setiap kita bercinta."

Mata Levi menyipit.

Erwin segera memegang pinggang pria itu dan mengangkutnya di bahu. Kemudian ia membanting pria kecil itu di ranjangnya yang sudah wangi seperti syarat Levi setiap kali mereka akan melakukan sex.

"Ternyata kau sudah menyiapkan ini semua," cibir Levi, sambil mendesah ketika Erwin membuka kancing bajunya dan menciumnya dengan mulut yang berbau alkohol.

Pria ini jelas mabuk.

"Kenapa kau memakai seragam tugas?" tanya Erwin heran.

"Aku terburu-buru, hanya itu yang bisa kuambil."

Levi membuang muka, terang-terangan masih kesal dengan drama yang Erwin lakukan untuk mengerjainya. Kejutan Erwin memang selalu buruk, tapi kenapa Levi selalu terjebak setiap tahun? Apa karena ia tak pernah ingat tanggal lahir buatan itu?

"Maafkan aku." Erwin mengecup lehernya di balik _cravat_, memainkan kedua puting Levi sampai ia mengerang. "Ini kejutan."

"Angh."

Gigi Erwin menggigit tulang selangka Levi yang tertutup kain, sementara ia terus memiting kedua benda merah muda di dada pria itu. Wajah Levi telah memerah sampai ke telinga. Lehernya perih digigit. Dalam sensasi panas yang datang, tangan Erwin terus bergerak, tak absen pada semua bagian tubuhnya. Celananya telah ditarik sehingga ia telanjang bulat. Tubuhnya yang kecokelatan menukik indah begitu Erwin mencium perutnya, memainkan lidah di sana.

"H-hentikan," protes Levi.

Erwin menatapnya dengan takjub. Ia meraih sesuatu di dalam lacinya, sebuah botol pelumas. "Kau belum persiapan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku siap!"

Umpatan Levi selalu terdengar menggairahkan di telinga Erwin. Begitu saja membuatnya berdiri.

"Kau sudah tegang?" Levi menggunakan kakinya untuk menekan junior Erwin di balik celana. Erwin mengerang. "Cepat buka, biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Tidak." Erwin menarik kaki Levi dan menaruhnya di bahu. "Kali ini servis spesial untukmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, jari Erwin yang berlumur pelumas masuk satu persatu ke lubang di bawah sana. Sensasinya membuat Levi buta dalam beberapa detik. Ia telah melihat bintang-bintang. Pinggulnya terangkat impulsif sehingga Erwin tak segan memaju mundurkan tiga jarinya di dalam sana. Levi menggelinjang saat jejari itu menyentuh spot manis; bermain tanpa jeda, melebarkan lubangnya hingga terasa perih. Tanpa sadar ia menjambak Erwin, pria itu dengan serius terus bermain di sana.

"C-cukup, sudah, masukkan milikmu."

Levi terengah-engah.

"Belum, sayang." Erwin membungkuk dan menghisap putingnya dengan kuat, menimbulkan bekas memerah dan Levi tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tangan Erwin yang satunya memegang junior Levi dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Baru beberapa kali, pria itu sudah keluar. "Ini baru lima menit."

"C-cepat masukkan, keparat!"

"Ssst! Sebentar lagi."

"Nnh ... ah ... cukup! Cukup!" Levi menatapnya dengan air mata yang telah tergenang di sudut. "Lakukan sekarang. Kumohon."

Erwin berseringai. Menurutnya Levi sangat seksi dan menggemaskan. Ia ingin membuat kekasihnya menangis kuat. Jadi ia segera mengeluarkan jarinya. Membiarkan kedua kaki Levi saling mengait di belakang bahunya. Pria itu sudah siap. Maka Erwin membuka celana, dan juniornya berdiri gagah siap tumpah ruah. Ia memegangnya dan mengarahkan itu ke lubang Levi. Lalu menusukkan dalam sekali sentak sampai Levi membelalak.

"Kau kasar sekali, berengsek!" Levi mendengus. "S-sakit, bodoh!"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menikmatinya."

"Ini pasti sudah hampir jam empat."

"Kau mendapatkan banyak kado jam empat pagi. Berbahagialah."

Levi menyipit bengis, kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan tertahan begitu Erwin menyentaknya dengan kuat. Permainan pria itu entah kenapa sangat kasar hari ini. Levi kewalahan saat ia terpaksa terdorong bergoyang begitu Erwin maju mundur seenaknya sendiri. Kukunya mungkin menancap di bahu Erwin, atau malah memperparah baret di lengannya. Levi tak ingat lagi.

"Ah, Erwin, nnh."

"S-sebut namaku lagi," kata Erwin terbata-bata.

"E-Erwin! Nngh!"

Sepertinya ia telah keluar berkali-kali. Sebab energinya hampir habis saat tenaga kuda Erwin tidak berhenti barang sedetik.

Terus menerus. Roda ranjang berdecit di bawah.

Erwin menarik juniornya hanya untuk mengeluarkan isinya yang penuh. Namun Levi belum bisa bernapas lega sebab kemudian, pria itu kembali menusuknya tanpa peringatan; dalam, utuh, dan penuh. Levi hanya bisa merintih kuat-kuat.

**End.**

**.**

**_Happy bday, Levi sayangku._**  
**_Dec 25, 2019._**


End file.
